


Plus Boy

by eightprince



Category: B.A.P
Genre: ....i guess, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightprince/pseuds/eightprince
Summary: in which Daehyun is head over heels for Himchan





	Plus Boy

The class next door has someone that Daehyun's been interested lately.

This guy

and his pretty heartshine smile

is super cute.

This guy's smile can make people go blind.

It's not like Daehyun /likes/ this guy or anything.

He'd only just a bit

a bit

a bit

okay, his eyes started following him on their own.

Everyone knows that Daehyun's head over heels for this guy.

He's so head over heels that he forgets what he's reading about when he thinks about him and how great his thighs look in those pants. 

Shit.

Daehyun closes his eyes and lets himself sink into his fantasies.

He sees himself, and that boy, Himchan.

There's lots of panting

and a bunch of other questionable sounds.

"Stop it..." Himchan whines.

"You're so cute."

"Stop..."

"Can I just touch your-"

"I fucking told you to stop." 

Daehyun's eyes snap open and he nearly falls out of his chair.

"Yes, sir," he mumbles.

Daehyun's desire to do it increases more and more by the second.

He's kinda

kinda

kinda

kinda 

getting excited thinking about Himchan's

Himchan's fucking-

Daehyun can't take it anymore.

His arm shoots up, "C-can I please go to the bathroom?"

His teacher just stares at him and grunts in response.

Daehyun makes a mad dash out the classroom as if he's a dog who'd just been freed from its cage.

But first, he goes stops at the classroom where Himchan's in and stares through the door window.

Himchan doesn't look like he's doing his work.

He eventually catches Daehyun staring at him through the window and smiles that heartshine smile Daehyun loves so much.

His heart feels like it stopped.

He smiles at him

also known as "rewarding him". 

Shit, shit, say goodbye!

His face turns red and he keeps running 

running 

running

right into a bathroom.

His heart won't stop pounding. Is it because of Himchan or is it because he ran around the whole school just to find a bathroom?

He really doesn't want to do it in a school bathroom out of all places.

He locks the bathroom then locks himself in a stall.

He shakily sucks in a breath and thinks back to that time in gym class where he saw Himchan's stomach.

(And the outline of his dick.)

They were playing volleyball and Himchan jumped to spike the ball. 

His shirt flew up, giving Daehyun an eyeful of Himchan's soft pale tummy.

Show me, show me more, Daehyun thinks to himself, show me, show me properly.

Just a bit. 

Those shorts looked so good on Himchan, the way they hugged his thighs and his ass...

And Himchan's 

Himchan's fucking-

Wait, wait, wait, Daehyun's getting dizzy,

Daehyun's fucking-

He dips his hands into his boxers and pulls out his dick, already dripping with precum.

Please don't leave a stain.

He begins to slowly pump himself, keeping his grunts and whatnot to himself so no one can hear him.

Slow and steady wins the race, right?

He's at that age where he wants that.

He picks up the pace, arching his back.

"Himchan..." he whines.

Daehyun thinks back to when Himchan tutored him for math.

"Okay, you square the eight, carry the two..." Himchan went on and on and on.

Daehyun obviously wasn't paying attention. He was so focused on Himchan's face. 

He took it all in.

Himchan looked up at him, "Do you understand now, Daehyun-ah?"

Daehyun nodded nervously.

"Good," Himchan smiled brightly.

Himchan's smile is what gets Daehyun going. 

No, no, no, don't, he's getting dizzy again...

Further, further, even further.

Hold on, hold on a bit. In the end, he can't hold on.

He squeezes his eyes shut 

and shoots it out with peace.

He's panting, he's sweating. 

He feels amazing.

Daehyun cleans himself up and unlocks his stall. 

Nobody's in here still.

He nonchalantly washes his hands and dries them off.

He unlocks the bathroom door 

only for Himchan to be standing at the doorway.

"Oh! Hi, Daehyun-ah," Himchan smiles at him, nearly blinding him.

"H-hi...Himchan hyung..." Daehyun stutters over his words, bowing in greeting.

Uh-oh, uh-oh, Daehyun's getting dizzy again.

Shit, shit, say goodbye!

**Author's Note:**

> daehim is a guilty pleasure of mine if u couldnt tell......also i didnt realize how short this is until now uh
> 
> based off of "plus boy" by giga-p and reol


End file.
